


Teenage Arcobaleno AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Meta, Roleswap, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Role!SwapTeenager Arcobaleno who now serve as Tsuna's Guardians.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
>  
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

  * Reborn arrives in Namimori expecting to train a heir as a favor to the man who had helped him once, and instead finds his Sky. 
  * That changes some things… Nono is a little worried. Just a little. 
  * He’s not the World’s Greatest Hitman (not yet at least), but Reborn had a name for himself and even the strongest hesitated just a little to challenge him.
  * His Sky is the same age as him and is a weak and precious thing. The ‘weak thing’ had to be fixed as soon as possible. 
  * Tsuna has no idea what to make of this. On one hand he’s deliriously happy to have a friend, on the other hand (as he swiftly learns) Reborn is a demanding tutor.  
  * Reborn is smug upon the realization that Tsuna is a wealth of potential. His Sky is going to be the strongest Sky out there. Reborn has no idea how anyone could have missed this, but he’s not complaining because that means he gets to keep his Sky all to himself and he has always deserves the best. 
  * Despite being a genius in his own right, Reborn goes ahead and enrolls himself at Namimori Middle and gets himself assigned to Tsuna’s class. 
  * Again, Tsuna has no idea what to make of this. 
  * The upside is that no one dares to bully Tsuna anymore (or call him Dame-Tsuna in Reborn’s hearing which is far more sensitive than anyone expected). They can be in another classroom and Reborn will hear them. 
  * They train together everyday (because Reborn won’t slack off on his own training). Tsuna still can’t keep up, but the idea of loosing so terribly to Reborn all the time sparks a competitive fire in him. (So help him, Tsuna will complete Reborn’s crazy morning training at least once and be able to walk into school on his power by the end of this year or so help him.)  ~~He still doesn’t realize that Reborn is doing only a ¼th of his normal routine.~~  
  * Under Reborn’s tutoring, Tsuna slowly grows in confidence. He still doesn’t want to be Decimo but… well if Reborn was there, it wouldn’t be too bad. 
  * Reborn is just so terribly smug because Tsuna is an amazing Sky and the mafia won’t know what hit them. It’s going to  _amazingly chaotic_. Reborn can’t wait. 
  * So of course Colonnello had to ‘ruin’ it by showing up. 




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAKHYU WHISPERED:  
> The Teenage Acro AU gives me life!!! Ahh, does Reborn still share a room with Tsuna?? Share a bed? -//bricked// What happens when he finds out how bullied Tsuna is? How does Nana deal with Reborn?? What does Iemitsu think of Reborn as his son's sky? Did Reborn tutor Dino before? Is Dino jealous of Tsu? Does the acrobaleno system still exist in this world? I-If it does, is it the tenth gen?? Why does Nono trust Reborn with Tsuna if he's not the strongest yet? Thank you so much for writing this!!!

  * Nana thinks that Reborn is an exchange student
  * She thinks he’s a polite child who was so brave to do an exchange program all by himself at such a young age (oh look at his suit. It’s so adorable!) and the added bonus of tutoring Tsuna and being Tsuna’s friend, she adores Reborn like another son.
  * As for Tsuna’s bullies… well Tsuna has been wondering why his main bully hasn’t been back to school. His intuition tells him Reborn knows something, but Reborn remains silent on the subject.
  * Right now, no, they don’t share a room but that may change later down the road. They do share a room when other guests are over though.
  * Iemitsu doesn’t know (yet). Reborn may or may not be planning a surprise for him whenever he does decide to show up. (Tsuna approves). There’s no lost love on Iemitsu. 
  * Dino and Reborn’s relationship is… strange. There’s a story of how they met but neither will say what exactly happened. (Tsuna is determined) Dino was trying hard to recruit Reborn into his family, so he’s a little low-key jealous that Tsuna is Reborn’s Sky. 
  * Up until Tsuna proclaims him “nii-san” and well, maybe it’s more like a giant sleepover at the Sawada Household. 
  * (Reborn is face-palming in the background over the silly antics of the Skies)
  * As for the current arcobaleno… -cackles-
  * One day Reborn opened the door seven babies looking up at him. He proceeded to slam the door shut.  
  
“Hey! Open the door, you ungrateful brat!”   
  
“We heard you got a Sky. We would extremely like to meet him!”  
  
“Kufufu, our wayward student hasn’t learned at all.”  
  
“I will bite you to death for this.” 




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWMUCHWOODCOULDAWOODCHUCKCHUCK WHISPERED:  
> about the Teenaged-Reborn AU I was wondering about the Varia ARC, how do you think it would go down? I have a feeling that not much of Namimore middle will be standing afterward, and how would they react to the block on Tsuna’s flames?

  * by the time the Varia roll into Namimori Tsuna is well desensitize to all chaos his new  ~~Guardians~~  friends cause.  Colonello carrying a gun bigger than him and no one batting an eyelash, pfft easy. Verde making machines from scraps, well life is a little easier, a little more dangerous. Lal constantly armed like more weapons than it should be possible to carry on her, well life had taught Tsuna that it was dangerous out there. Reborn being Reborn, (well… there weren’t many words to describe Reborn.) 
  * So his reaction to a man with dual guns and a gang of strange, but clearly dangerous people is to blink before he whirled to Reborn and goes “Reborn! Look another heir! I don’t have to inherit Vongola!” He then ducks, dodging Reborn’s bullet. 
  * “Tsuna,” Reborn said. 
  * Tsuna looked at him pleading, 
  * Reborn hadn’t built up enough resistance to Tsuna’s puppy eyes yet. 
  * It didn’t matter because Reborn’s many teachers showed up and that was like gasoline on fire. 
  * For the Varia it’s a bit like looking like into a mirror that’s just tilted slightly to the left. Here was a group of very crazy strong individuals. Some of which they recognize. It wasn’t hard to miss Reborn, rising hitman, Fon one of the world’s youngest martial artists masters, or Viper one of the neutral informants in the world. Big alarm bells on the others. 
  * Plus the Arcobaleno seem to approve of them…. which was a big sign. 
  * There really wasn’t much of Namimori left at the end. 
  * As for the seal, Reborn is only one aware at the moment and his opinion of Nono had dropped, significantly. 
  * And maybe that’s part of the reason what drives Reborn to make sure Tsuna succeeds. There will be no puppethead for Vongola. He would show the entire Underworld just how powerful Sawada Tsunayoshi is. 



**Author's Note:**

> [the tumblr teenage arcobaleno au tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/teenage%20arcobaleno%20au)


End file.
